Jumping
by Legally Sane
Summary: This is a story about a girl names Sam, who accidentally jumps into another dimension with a boy whom she ends up falling madly in love with.


**Disclaimer:**This story has parts that I've taken from stories like Twilight and other ones I cant remember but yea have fun reading.

* * *

Closing my eyes I felt the seasonally warm air play with tendrils of my hair. Making them fly across my cheeks and float across my line of vision. I could hear how the breeze was making all of the wild flowers and tall grasses sway in the wind. Back and forth, back and forth they swayed like a pendulum on a clock ticking away the seconds of my life in this god forsaken forest, on this god forsaken planet. I lifted my arm slightly wincing as the stitches stretched my skin. Placing a stray piece of hair behind my ear I closed my eyes once more and let the suns rays warm my body. The sun was making me drunkenly sleepy, and I didn't want to think of what had occurred earlier today. Everything would of been fine if I'd just listened to my Dad. "Sam,"he said,"just go to school come home and do your homework. I don't want you flunking out of another prep school like last year."

Guess I was going to disappoint him yet again. Sighing I tried to distract myself with the sun again, how it was on my eye lids and making me see little circles. They danced around in little patterns till I fell into a blackened sleep, what I dreamt of was Alex.

* * *

Rolling out of bed I looked outside my window to see a few flurries of snow. I smiled to myself, thinking it was going to be a good day, unlike most of the days. Skipping to the bathroom adjacent to my bedroom I hurried through brushing my teeth, brushing my hair and applying mass amounts of make up to my enlarged dark spots under my light blue eyes. Glancing at myself one last time in the mirror, I placed a stray piece of blonde hair behind ear. I made a mental note to myself to get some more hair gel, then with one more pinch of my cheeks to give them some color I slid out of the bathroom and tried to get dressed fast. This was always a problem with me, I always took an hour or more. However this morning I promised that I was only going to take thirty minutes. I'd lost all momentum I'd had with the quick bathroom run tho, so shrugging to myself I contemplate what I should wear today. I finally decided on a pair of black jeans and a white turtle neck. Trying to regain some speed I slid down the spiral banister of my rickety house and slid into my kitchen Tom Cruise style.

After scavenging around the cabinets and fridge for five minutes I came across a two day old piece of pizza. Trying not to think of what was growing on it I inhaled the slice with much practice, and skill. I had an hour before school I realized with much affliction. Dad must have set my alarm an hour ahead so I would wake up and be on time for once, I've been having trouble of late. Twirling a piece of my hair I made my way to the living room to watch some TV. But when I got there I couldn't find the remote. I searched for it in the leather couch, the love seat, and the other couch on the wall but it was no where to be found. I looked for it in the kitchen since sometimes Dad took the remote with him when he went to get snacks when watching games, but no remote was there. Instead I found a note on the counter saying he was going on business trip, they had just told him that morning and it was a impromptu thing and not to worry. There was money in the cookie jar about $150 or so and that he should be back by next Sunday by the latest. Hugs and kisses Dad. Sighing, I continued my search for the remote in an intensified search for something to occupy my mind.

Standing in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room I heard a thump from upstairs. Glancing on my right I looked up the stairs to see what the noise was. Again there was the thump, so I slowly walked upstairs taking one step at a time not wanting to be to cautious. As I got to the second floor I checked my bed room, my Dad's bed room and the linen closet for the thump. All I found was the missing shoe that I've been searching for, for three weeks. Then I heard the thump again, so I made my way further up the staircase to the third floor. When I got there I cautiously peered around the corner into the long hallway in which held the door that led to the attic. I frankly didn't know why you needed a third floor for a way to get to the attic but I guess that was how they made those old houses.

Tiptoeing my way across the floorboards I made my to the old Victorian door which lead to the attic. I heard another thumping noise, and it had gotten substantially louder. Cringing I slowly turned the door knob I shut my eyes, I didn't want to see the monster if it was right behind the door, so I then opened the door, thrust it open nothing and happened, I decided it was alright for me to open my eyes. Blinking at the darkness I put my arms out before me and reached out for the light, flicking it on. Thank god it worked, usually in horror movies the light never worked. Making my way cautiously up the narrow set of cobwebby steps, the thumps seemed to increase and I swear I could hear a slight mumbling noise coming from the back of the attic.

When I could see over the top of the steps I looked for something to fend of any attacker. The only thing within my grasp was an old, falling apart old antique umbrella so I reached for that and made my way up the steps. The thumping stopped abruptly as well as the mumbling, all I could hear was a slight breathing noise.

"Come out now! Or ah..I'll beat you with my huge bat!," I said trying to sound threatening.

I heard some shuffling and then a teenager that looked to be a little older than me stepped out from behind a mound of boxes and an antique dresser. He was dressed rather oddly to put it simply. The stranger had on a dark velvet cloak that came down to his ankles, and a maroon coat with a white shirt that was very stiff. He also seemed to have ridding boots on from what I could tell. Looking up from his clothes I gasped slightly when I looked at his face. He had fangs that indented his ruby lips and the greenest eyes from what I could tell in the lighting. His hair seemed to be a coppery color with flecks of red. As I was standing there ogling he said something.

"Uhm what?"

"I said, isn't that an umbrella?"

Looking at the item in my hand I nodded turning a bright shade of red, "Yes it is, but the bigger question is who are you and why are you in my attic?"

He tilted his head looking at me like he was trying to read my soul, so of course I blushed an even darker shade of red. "I was told I could find an artifact in here. And that no one was suppose to be home at this time of day."

"Who told you this?," I said looking a bit confused.

"It was a friend of mine that suggested it, his names James."

The name was so normal, and yet his clothing still didn't seem to fit into the time period. "Hm not to be rude but..you don't seem to be from around here."

"Ah yes, well I'm sort of from a different plane of existence." He said this while looking at me seeing how I would react. His eyes had golden flecks now that he had come further into the lighting. Shaking my head I realized what he said.

"I thought that scientists were just goofing around when they said there were other planes of existence. Guess their not totally off their rockers after all."

"Heh."

"So what does your planet look like?"

After I asked that I heard something start beeping like mad. He looked down and said,"I have to go I'm sorry."

"Wait! You never told me your name."

"It's Alex," he said with a grin.

Turning around he reached down for something that was flashing violently, I was thinking it was a device to go back to his plane of existence. I wasn't done with questioning why he was in my attic and who he was. So when he was still busy with his device I snuck around all the boxes and waited for him to finish fiddling with it.

"Where did you go?"

Once I thought the moment was right I lunged at him from my position behind the boxes.

This probably wasn't one of my smarter moves because once I had my arms fastened around his leg all I saw was a blinding red light and I heard him screaming something that I can't repeat. Once the light had gone away I was laying on a dirty ground. I felt like my insides had been ripped out of me and my head smashed on a rock. Groaning I let go of my prisoner and rolled on the ground.

I could hear someone yelling in a deep voice, it sounded like Alex. He was talking to someone else who was whispering to him, I couldn't really make out what they were saying since I felt like I was about to die. Hearing footsteps I cracked open one eye.

"I'm taking you to my castle so please try not to move to much, since you weren't ready to jump through the portal. You're probably in some pain right now. My friend will take care of you when we get there.." After he said this he scooped me up like I weighed 10 pounds making sure not to disturb any part of me that might be injured and went to bid his companion a farewell. Snuggling my head into his chest I inhaled deeply. What I smelled was something that I couldn't quiet recognize, but it was amazingly delicious, like someone had created this breathtaking sent and placed it around this beautiful being. Once his goodbyes were done with he looked down at me with a smirk and said ,"Hold on."

Looking up at him quizzically I gripped onto his front coat as hard as I could in the state I was in. As he felt me take a grip of his velveteen coat he started off at a run into the woods the wind in his brilliant copper hair. His lips were curved into a smile that was heart shattering. Looking away from his face for a second I realized we were going exceedingly fast through the densely packed forest. The trees were speeding past us at an incredibly fast pace and I started to panic my heart going in erratic patterns.

"GAH!! Why are you going so fast?!," I barely managed to squeak through my already sore throat.

I could hear his rumbling laugh at my reaction to his running I you could call it. My eyes darting to his face, he was looking down at me and shaking his head. "There's nothing to worry about little one. Running is a way my people get around here. Also,"he said with a wicked grin,"running is a favorite thing of mine to do."

"Won't you run into something? Like a tree or something like a WALL?,"I tried to sound indignant but what came out was another whispered squeak.

Again I felt his rumbling laugh. "Well be fine. Close your eyes if you'd like, well be at my castle in a few minutes."

Peering at the trees once more, I felt like I was going to throw up. Taking deep breaths I snuggled closer to my savior and waited till this hell ride would be over.

Just as the thought passed through my head he slowly came to a walking stop. Opening my eyes that I realized I'd been squeezing shut, I gazed at this turn of the century castle that was absolutely breathtaking. It had a river on the right side that was running through the trees and that had a wooden bridge over it. Finally looking at the castle it was basically out of a fairy tale book. Spires on either side and a draw bridge that was now coming down to welcome us in.

When the bridge was completely down he carried me into his home where he walked straight past an odd looking green man with pointy ears, and down a hallway on the left.

"Who was that man?" I asked curiously.

"He's one of my loyal servants passed down from my fathers time," he said distractedly as he kept walking down the brightly lit corridor and after taking a right and another left I felt that we were in a maze and he was lost. The corridors kept getting longer but they stayed bright and well cleaned. I saw a few people pass us by and bowed or curtsied to him as he passed by. They didn't look like the door man however, one girl looked like she could have been an angel. She was dressed in a white and silver gown that looked to be made of gauze. It was as if she floated across the floor, and her face had a glow about it. I tried to ask Alex about her but we took another turn down the maze and into a very warm room that looked to be made up for a queen.

"This," he said,"is where you'll be staying till you mend. And when your ready to go back to your own time."

With that he placed me on a massive king sized bed that was covered in the same type of velvet on his coat, the only exception was that the color on the bed was blood red. He bowed to the waist then left to let me explore the room as best I could with my injuries. I examined the bed first of all. It looked like it was carved out of some type of maple wood, and it had some battle scene on the canopy posts. The canopy had the same fabric which was the same heavy red velvet and the same shade of blood red.

Just as I was about to crawl off the bed to look at my vanity mirror and rugs, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said in a slightly more louder voice than when Alex had first picked me up on the ground.

A goddess looking woman walked in, or rather glided into my room. "Hello, Alex send me to help fix you up. That stupid man didn't think to warn you that he was going to switch back to his time and now your sick because you didn't know what would happen to you." Shaking her head slightly she came over to me with her bag of herbs and opened them up searching for something in particular.

Blinking at this statuesque woman I quickly assessed her. She looked like she was some type of forest nymph from what I've read from books. She had the green brown dress on, wavy brown hair, laughing brown eyes, good sense of humor, and heals people. Yea I'd say she was a wood nymph. I should probably ask her to make sure tho. "Excuse me, but you are a forest nymph right? I don't want any psychopath trying to kill me with plants." I looked at her blandly watching her reactions.

After I said this she broke out in a melodic laugh. I looked at her wistfully wishing I could laugh like that. "Yes I am, my names Rose. Alex and I have been best friends for centuries." With that she took out five viles, some bandages, a needle and thread. She assessed the damages on me I closed my eyes and tried not to feel what she was doing. As it turns out I wasn't as badly hurt as Alex made it seemed, I just had some bruises on my legs and I had a two inch cut on my left arm. When I opened my eyes I saw her unscrewing the tops off a blue jar and smooth some of the ointment on my bruises. Turning to me she saw that I was watching her.

"That will just make your bruises and little cuts heal faster. It's an all natural mixture as is most of these little potions in here. Now for your arm. I'll put something on for the pain that will completely numb it, then I'll proceed with the stitches. Alright?"

I nodded feebly. I've never liked the sight of my own skin being pulled by a foreign object. Closing my eyes I turned away and shoved my face into the pillow inhaling deeply. What surprised me was that what I smelled was the delicious scent that was on Alex earlier.

"Is this Alex's room?," I said into the pillow.

"What?"

Reddening slightly I turned so Rose could hear me but not so much that I could see the needle. "Is this Alex's room?"

I could hear the smile in her voice, I don't know why but it agitated me. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason.."

After a quick snipping sound she announced that she was done so I turned to look at her.

"Alright so you'll be healed within a week but jut to make sure I'll visit you on Friday. Today's Saturday if you didn't know. Oh and you need to drink this," she said with a tiny smile, " it'll help your body mend faster and it'll give you some well deserved sleep."

I looked at it with distrust, but she pulled my mouth open and poured it down. "I'll have no finicky patients." After that she glided out of the room and closed my door, and all I could hear for a minute was the fire crackling. But after a second I heard a man and a woman arguing in soft voices. Since my door was open I focused hard on what they were saying, however the meds were kicking in so I only caught a few words.

"...how is she?"

Silence for a second,"She's fine but..."

In a heated voice,"But she'll get over this right? It's all my fault Rose."

Smiling I fell asleep knowing that Alex was harassing the beautiful forest nymph about my condition. Hehe.

* * *

**Delights:** Nother chapter will be started tomaro and hopefully out this weekend. Fingers crossed . Remember to add comments, critic's and so on.


End file.
